


血吻

by benjy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Summary: 小男孩打架
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 3





	血吻

设定是两个人上同一个幼儿园 大概也就五六岁吧 埃尔文比吉克肉乎一点

“给我看看！”吉克从背后用臂弯勒紧了埃尔文的脖子，腾出另一只手去够埃尔文举到空中的握紧的拳头。埃尔文涨红了脸，用下巴狠命地去磕吉克的苍白的瘦胳膊，但奈何小肉脸根本没什么棱角，无法让吉克吃痛。他奋力向上举着自己的手，不让吉克够到，两条腿儿在努力蹬动着，小皮鞋在地上刮翻一块一块的草皮。吉克经不住他这么挣扎，勒着埃尔文连连后退，一个站立不稳，两个人一齐摔倒在地上。埃尔文挣开了吉克，很灵活地爬起来，还不忘回头踩一脚他的白球鞋。吉克顾不上骂他，忍着痛抬起手猛得拽向埃尔文的腰带。埃尔文正回过头要向前跑，被他这么一拽，整个人朝前扑了去。他前臂先着地，被粗糙的地面蹭破了皮，小臂外侧被刮得一片红，翻起一层半透明的嫩皮，膝盖更严重，被尖锐的小石子磨得血肉模糊，像火烧一样疼。

他现在是真的生气了，才顾不上爸爸总和他说的不要和别的小朋友起争执。“要是爸爸问起来，就说是他先招我的，我想躲都躲不掉。”他强忍着疼出来的眼泪，张开手掌——还好，那个瓢虫还在。他狠狠抹了一把粘在脸上的土和草屑，回过头向发愣的吉克冲过去：“臭猴子你完蛋了！”

吉克看着那个结实的小胖子像肉弹一样冲过来，立马变了脸色，手脚并用地爬起身想要逃跑。还没迈出几步就被愤怒的埃尔文抱着腰按倒在草地上。埃尔文揪着他的浓密的金发，肉拳头落在他的脸上。说实话，吉克没觉得很痛，但埃尔文的肥屁股坐在他的肋骨上，压得他喘不过气，任他怎么挣扎，都撼动不了身上的人分毫。他的手臂像被捞出水的明虾的腿儿那样扑腾，吉克边扭着头躲闪边嚎叫：“骨头都要被你压断啦死胖子！”埃尔文闻言更生气了，抬起屁股使劲往下一坐，握紧粉粉的小拳头就往那人嘴里塞：“叫你嘴臭！”吉克被压得翻了个白眼，一边死命去咬埃尔文的手一边伸手去拧埃尔文腰间的软肉。吉克最知道怎么使阴招，他就揪住一小块，又拉又扯转着圈地拧，埃尔文很快就受不了，嗷嗷叫着想站起来躲开。吉克感觉身上一轻，于是夸张地咳嗽起来，还偷偷地把腿伸了出去。埃尔文被他绊倒了。

吉克撑起身来，狐疑地望着趴在地上一动不动的埃尔文：“喂！你怎么了！”没听见埃尔文出声，吉克有些慌了神，他扶着身后的树干站起来，绕过埃尔文来到他面前。他蹲下身，就看见那小子脸皱在一起，眼睛被泪水淹没了，半张着嘴，里面盛着一汪血水。埃尔文不敢吐也不敢咽，血与唾液混在一起，顺着嘴角往下流，滴滴答答地挂在下巴上。他的手松松地蜷着，那个有着漂亮甲壳的瓢虫早已不知去向，他摔倒在地上的时候嘴唇磕在了一块光滑的卵石上，然后牙床就是一阵一阵的钝痛，连带着太阳穴都突突地疼。

吉克也被吓到了，他推了推埃尔文的肩膀，想拽着他的领子把他揪起来：“你说话呀！快起来……”一直默默饮泣的埃尔文终于忍不住了，哇的一声吐出兜在嘴里的血水，一滩血花就在吉克浅色的亚麻裤子上晕开了。吉克更不耐烦了，把他羊毛背心抓在手里，像拖一口麻袋一样地把哭得倒抽气的埃尔文拖到树荫底下。

“张嘴我看看。”吉克很强硬地把埃尔文的嘴唇掰开，他捏着那两片薄薄的唇瓣，凑到哭得眼睛红肿的埃尔文跟前，歪着头端详他嘴里的光景。有一个大洞，在本该是门牙呆的地方。牙根的软肉可怜地颤动着，还在不停地流血。“你看够了没有……”埃尔文已经停止了哭泣，瞪大眼睛怒视着吉克，因为牙齿漏风吐出的话也变得含混不清。“嘘……”吉克皱了皱眉，继续向里看。埃尔文开始感到害羞，尽管他也不知道是哪里不妥当，而且他的嘴唇里侧因为长时间暴露在空气中已经有些发干了，他挣扎起来。吉克用膝盖顶住埃尔文柔软的小肚子来制止他的反抗，他把男孩的嘴唇又掰开了一点，咽了咽口水，忍不住伸出了舌头。等埃尔文反应过来的时候吉克已经覆在他嘴唇上吮他嘴里的伤口了。强烈的耻感占据了他的大脑，他像一只被蛇咬住脖颈的麻雀，不停扑腾着翅膀反抗，但毒液还是顺着伤口流向全身。吉克捧住他的脸，舌头在不停地勾着那块凹陷周围的软肉打转，试图从里面挤出更多的血来。埃尔文疼得浑身发抖，他的手啪啪拍着吉克的脸想让他松开，很快那半张脸就肿了起来。吉克把流到他嘴里的血咽了下去，喉咙里发出咕噜一声，埃尔文也听到了。他终于松开了他，吉克跪坐在他面前，嘴唇上亮晶晶的是他俩的口水和埃尔文的血，外缘也沾了一圈红，漂亮的脸蛋一边肿着。埃尔文盯着他，一脸的不可思议，“你你……你….”半天说不出一句完整的话。

吉克的脸也有些红，或许是被埃尔文扇的，或许是后知后觉的害羞。他清了清嗓子：“小胖子，你牙呢？不会丢了吧。”“才没有……”埃尔文立马反驳，刚伸出手想展示指尖捏着的牙板就后悔了——吉克不给他躲闪的机会，一把抢了过来，扭过头想要看看清楚。埃尔文腾地站了起来，薅住吉克的头发把他拉到在地：“还给我！！！”他怒吼着。吉克最怕他这样，他发起疯来吉克拿他一点办法都没有，只有挨揍的份。情急之下他把埃尔文那颗提前掉落的乳牙塞进来嘴里。埃尔文肿成核桃的眼睛又开始泛红，他被气地“啵”出了一个鼻涕泡，伸手掐在了吉克脖子上，野蛮地晃动着，带着哭腔吼他：“死瘦子你给我吐出来！死变态！那是我的牙啊！”吉克被他晃的脑袋发晕，一不留神吞了吞口水，然后他蓦地睁大了眼睛，埃尔文也停下来了，四只蓝眼睛难以置信地瞪圆了，在一阵可怖的沉默后，两个人一齐爆发出绝望的嚎啕——“你（我）把它咽下去了！”


End file.
